Alone in the Phantom zone
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Takes place during place during season one episode 4 'Phantoms' What if instead of Phantom girl returning a minute after everyone else, she gets stranded in the phantom zone with no way out. Phantom girl x Timberwolf (Hiatus)
1. Stranded

Alone in the phantom zone

* * *

Summary: Takes place during place during season one episode 4 'Phantoms' What if instead of Phantom girl returning a minute after everyone else, she gets stranded in the phantom zone with no way out.

* * *

AN: This is gonna kinda be an AU story mainly for this story to work. I just love making Phantomwolf fanfics and yes this is one, I will say more at the end so read that and now, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Stranded

* * *

 _"Soon, you'll be ours"_ Came the eerie sounding voice from somewhere in the phantom zone.

"Well, can you do it?" Timberwolf asked turning to his robotic friend.

"If I reverse my on board sensor a ray to broadcast, and then draw extra power from lightning lad, I should be able to tear open a rift between our dimensions." Brainiac responded.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Lightning lad asked anxiously.

"There's one small problem, Phantom girl." Brainy replied looking towards the ghost girl.

"What?" Phantom girl asked confused as to what she had to do.

"In order for this to work, you'll need to take us all phantom." Brainy informed and Phantom girl looked very uncertain.

"I've never phased that many people before, but I'll try." She responded try to keep her voice steady.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Given the nature of your powers, I can't guarantee that you'll regain cohesion when we return." Brainy said which caused uneasiness with the group.

"I don't like how that sounds." Timberwolf voiced eyes widening.

"It means I'll get stuck in phantom mode, doesn't it?" Phantom girl asked looking a bit scared.

"Too risky, there's gotta be a better way." Timberwolf reasoned hoping someone would listen, a worried look in his eyes.

"There isn't, at any moment, the shield will fall." Brainiac said as everyone looked at the shield.

"Then let's do it." Phantom girl said sounding brave but in the inside she was afraid something might go wrong and luckily, even though she didn't know it, someone else was worried for her as well.

Brainy then turned one of his hands into a disc and the other into a bar and outstretched it to lightning lad. He took hold of it and it started to charge. In the bubble, everyone huddled and were in two lines. Saturn girl and Brainy in the front with Timberwolf Phantom girl and Lightning lad in the back.

"We'll all need to work together to reach velocity. GO!" Brainiac commanded and they all started to fly and the shield moving with them, some prisoners hanging on but some were losing their grip and letting go.

"200, 250,300,375,400, NOW!" And with that Phantom girl activated her phasing, phasing everyone as they flew to the edge of the phantom zone.

* * *

A portal opened up behind Drax and Superman pushed him through.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The phantom prince screamed going through the portal. Then their was a flash and Timberwolf, Lightning lad, Saturn girl, and Brainiac 5 all came out of the portal and landed flat on the ground grunting. The portal closed and Superman smiled seeing his friends were okay.

"You made it!" He exclaimed. Brainy pulled his head back down as everyone was moaning in pain. Timberwolf sat up looking around and fear was on his face and his eyes widened at what was wrong.

"Not all of us." His voice came as they all stood up and took a moment of silence. Having to face the fact that she was gone, really gone.

* * *

Phantom girl opened her eyes and fluttered them for a second and brought a hand to her head. She felt weak and dizzy but her eyes widened as she looked around. She was still stuck in the phantom zone, alone. She then noticed that the prisoners noticed her and they started to come towards her. She started to back up, unsure of what to do.

"Well, well, well." She heard a dark British voice say behind her. She gasped and turn to see Drax looking at her with an evil look.

"One of the legionaries, all alone. Well, you won't be alone much longer." Drax said and started to laugh evilly. Phantom girl's eyes were wide with fear and their was one major thought on her mind.

 _'Help.'_

* * *

AN: Okay done chapter one, I am aware that this is short but the next one will be longer and I will try to update this story and another one today and tomorrow since I now have some free time. Now enjoy, read future chapters and my other fanfics, R&R, good night I love you all (mic drop, moonwalk.)


	2. Dead or alive

Alone in the phantom zone

* * *

Summary: Takes place during place during season one episode 4 'Phantoms' What if instead of Phantom girl returning a minute after everyone else, she gets stranded in the phantom zone with no way out.

* * *

AN: Yippee chapter 2 is done and in just a few hours, I am working on the other chapter for my one of my other stories now and try to have it up as soon as possible, now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dead or Alive

* * *

"Hm, seems your friends have abandoned you, now doesn't it?" Drax said setting his wicked gaze on the terrified and tired girl. The prisoners stopped coming closer since they knew he wanted a shoot at the girl.

"They're going to find me, and when the do, you'll be sorry." Phantom girl threatened clenching her fists. She was trying to act tough but she really had no plan of what to do. She was in unknown territory, weak, surrounded, and not even sure if a cavalry was coming. Even though she said they were and sounded pretty confident about it, she wasn't even sure they knew where she was. For she knew, they could think that she is dead. But for now, she was going act like they were coming.

"Oh please, if they did care they wouldn't have left you here." Drax countered, still keeping that wicked smile on his face.

"The plan just faltered a bit and I was warned about this happening, and they're back, that's the important thing." Phantom girl retorted.

"Well then, as I said before, if they did care they would have thought of a way that you would have been able to return with them. But they didn't, and that is because they do not care." Drax said. He was trying to break her spirit and could tell that from how she was looking more and more scared that it was working. He then lunged at her, preparing to punch her in the gut. Phantom girl tried to go phantom mode but she couldn't. Drax did land the punch in Phantom girl's stomach and she staggered back some. She then tried to kick him but her foot just went through him and her eyes widened in shock.

"Well, seems that the tables have turned and are now in my favor, this is going to be fun." Drax stated and this time punched Phantom girl in the face. She fell to the ground and a tear rolled down her cheek.

 _'Somebody help me.'_

* * *

(AN: It's where I left off last chapter)

In legion HQ they were still taking their moment of silence for Phantom girl. None of them could believe that she was gone. It was just too hard and painful to believe. No one did anything until Timberwolf left the room, feeling shameful.

He hasn't known Phantom girl for very long but for the time that he has known her, he has been on her bad side. He wasn't trying to be, he was just being nice. But apparently him trying to defend her offends her.

When he pushed that giant beast thing away from her, she got mad at him. When he offered to go into the sewers by himself, she got mad at him. He just can't win with that girl. He just wish that their was a way that he could have been friends with her.

But now, their was no way of that.

He wish that their was to bring her back he would do something, anything if their was.

He had thought that she was a good fighter, and she seemed to care about her friends and teammates. Also, and this was just in his opinion, she was really pretty and beautiful. When Lightning lad told him about her, he said that she looks like she is from an old black and white horror movie. Considering that all she wore was black and white and her eyes were a little scary looking but he thought she looked perfect.

Which just made it sadder for him that she was gone. He promised himself that is she was still alive he would whatever it took to get on her good side and he hoped that he would have the chance.

* * *

Later that night, Saturn girl was having a restless sleep tossing and turning, having a bad dream. Well it wasn't a dream really, it was more of a feeling but she still wasn't having good thoughts.

Images started to flash through her head, they were quick but slow enough for her to have a good image of them.

First was Phantom girl surrounded by prisoners of the phantom zone and Drax in front of her, then her on the ground with a tear rolling down her cheek, next her trying to fight Drax and the prisoners but failing miserably, and finally her in a cave curled up in a ball with tears rolling down her cheeks and mouthing the word:

 _'Help'_

Saturn girl sat up with the jolt from her dream and breathing heavily and knowing that she couldn't come up those images by herself. She knew that those images were real.

She knew, that Phantom girl was still alive.

* * *

AN: Done as I said earlier and I am sorry that I did not make this longer like I said I would but I will try to post another one tomorrow and try to make that one longer okay, until then, I love you all, R&R, goodnight (micdrop, moonwalk)


	3. Hope for the heroes

Alone in the phantom zone

* * *

Summary: Takes place during place during season one episode 4 'Phantoms' What if instead of Phantom girl returning a minute after everyone else, she gets stranded in the phantom zone with no way out.

* * *

AN: Now I know that I said I would update another story before this one, I just wanted to get one more chapter of this out and then another one for one of my other stories. And I am stating this now, until I finish at least 5 of my other stories, I will not be making new ones. But once I have finished at least 5, then I will make some new ones, the title for this chapter belongs to Gem-of-Scath, until then, enjoy what I got and on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: Hope for the heroes

* * *

"Brainy, walk up!" Saturn girl yelled urgently knocking on said person's door. After a minute of knocking, the android came to the door looking very sleepy and angry.

"Saturn girl, it's 3:37 in the morning, this better be in important." Brainy said rubbing his temples.

"It is, Phantom girl is still alive." Saturn girl replied and she could tell that by the look on the coluan's face that she had his full attention and that he was fully awake.

"What do you mean?" Brainiac asked very shocked by this news.

"I mean what I said. She is still alive, just stuck in the phantom zone." Saturn girl explained.

"How do you know?" Brainy asked confused which was very rare for him considering he was a 12th level intellect.

"In my sleep, I got these flashes of Phantom girl, she's alive but in pain. Is there any way you could bring her back?" Saturn girl asked this time, urgency in her voice.

"Hm, I may be able to fix the teleporter that was used to bring Drax here, but it will take some time, I'll get started on it right away." Brainy answered exiting his room to get the pieces of the destroyed machine in order to bring back their friend.

* * *

In the phantom zone, as the last image from Saturn girl's dream, Phantom girl was curled up in a ball in a medium sized cave silently sobbing. She had made sure that she was in the furthest, darkest part of cave, hiding from Drax and the his phantom minions.

It had taken her a long time to lose them long enough to find this cave and tuck herself away in it. They had did a number on her and they had a leg up in the fight since she couldn't touch them, she was already weakened, and that for some reason her powers weren't working. So know Phantom girl was hiding in a cave , powerless, and crying out of fear.

Not fear that she would be found by Drax, that her friends wouldn't find her. That she would be stuck in this dimension for all eternity. She wasn't even sure that they were looking for her at all, she was even starting to think that they didn't care about her.

She knows she shouldn't be thinking that but it didn't seem like they cared. Most people on the team thought that she was just a spoiled princess only in the legion because of her mother. And when they were thinking of a plan to get them out of here, no one questioned Brainy's plan even though she might not have made it.

Well, one person did.

And it was the last person she would have expected.

The newcomer to the team, Timberwolf.

She doesn't know that much about him yet but he had gotten under her skin a bit. Trying to protect her, people have done that all of her life and it annoy's her so much. And him doing it just made her angry at him. She knew that he was trying to be nice, but it still bugged her.

But, she also found it nice that he was protecting her just to be nice and not because of her mother. And she was also happy when he questioned Brainy's plan, knowing that someone on the team did care for her.

And she would never admit this to anyone, but she did have a crush on him. At least to her, he's cute, strong, and others might be afraid of him, but not her.

She let out a little gasp when she heard someone fly by the cave. She figured that if she hid long enough, they would eventually stop looking for her or her friends would come for her. But their was just one question:

Would she be able to last that long.

* * *

Back at HQ, it was now 4:14 in the morning and Brainy and Saturn girl just finished gathering the pieces of the trans dimensional teleporter that they could find. And they would be lying if they said that they did it quietly.

"Will you be able to recreate the device from what we have here?" Saturn girl asked as they put the pieces down on Brainiac's work table.

"Possibly, it will be difficult, but I will do my best." Brainy replied examining a piece.

Then a very grumpy Lightning lad, a very annoyed Timberwolf, and a very confused Superman.

"What is going on down here?" Superman asked rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Yeah, what's with all the racket?" Timberwolf added glaring at the two.

"Y'know people are trying to sleep." Lightning lad said irritably.

"Sorry, but what we're doing is important." Brainy said continuing to examine the piece he has been holding.

"And that is...?" Lightning lad asked in the same tone.

"Phantom girl is still alive." Saturn girl informed and watched as the three male's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!" Lightning lad

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Superman

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Timberwolf

These three lines were said in unison and the other two cringed at how loud they were.

"Well, she is just in the phantom zone. I got flashes of it in my dream, she is alive and in pain so Brainy is going to try to fix the device to bring her back." Saturn girl explained.

Timberwolf was happy about this news but it also made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He was glad that she was still alive but sad about the fact that she was in pain. And then anger started to rise up in him at Drax and the prisoners for hurting the girl he likes.

"Anything we can do to help?" Timberwolf asked hoping to fix the device as quickly as possible.

"Not at the moment, but I will call if I need any." Brainy replied, making Timberwolf hope that he would be able to fix it quickly to get Tinya back.

* * *

Tinya was starting to drift to sleep a bit. That was until the cave shook and dust flew around some. She was coughing and trying to clear the dust by fanning it away.

"There you are." Came the evil british sounding voice that made Tinya's eyes widened in shock and freeze in her tracks. Hoping that someone find her and soon.

Before it was too late.

* * *

AN: Done, yippee, the next chapter for some story will be up soon, enjoy, good night I love you (Mic drop moon walk)


	4. Link through dimension

Alone in the phantom zone

* * *

Summary: Takes place during place during season one episode 4 'Phantoms' What if instead of Phantom girl returning a minute after everyone else, she gets stranded in the phantom zone with no way out.

* * *

AN: Okay first I would like to say this will be the last chapter i will be able to get up today for anything and I am sorry about it being short but I promise to give you more chapters to read as a gift for everyone's patience and support towards this story especially to Gem-of-Scath now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 4: Link through dimension

* * *

"Thought you could hide, now did you. Well, you thought wrong." Drax said still standing at the mouth of the cave as Phantom girl was coming up with a plan to get out of the cave that wouldn't involve any further injuries. So far she was coming up with a blank.

"You might as well surrender, your friends aren't coming for you." Drax said taking two steps forward.

Phantom girl then stood up and pushed herself to the wall closest to her back.

' _Phantom girl? are you there?'_ Phantom girl heard in her head.

' **Saturn girl?'** Tinya replied in her thoughts keeping her face emotionless.

' _Yes it's me? Are you okay?'_ She could hear the urgency in Irma's voice.

' **Not really, I feel like a beat up punching bag, my powers aren't working, and Drax has me cornered.'** The ghost girl replied sounding a bit scared.

' _Don't worry, Brainy is working on fixing the trans dimensional device."_

' **Hurry, please. Ahh!'** Tinya screamed in her thoughts since she was so busy in them she had no time to dodge Drax punching her in the stomach.

' _Tinya! What's going on'_ Irma asked in a worried and panicked tone.

' **Drax, Help'** Came Phantom girl's pained voice and then the connection was severed by Drax throwing Tinya into a wall causing her to become unconscious.

* * *

Back at the HQ (Where I left off last chapter), Brainy was trying to figure out what parts of the machine he has.

"Is there a way to make sure Tinya is alright?" Timberwolf asked, his voice a bit shaky.

"Well, I'll see if I can make another psychic link to her. She put her hands to her head and her eyes turned pink trying to establish a link. After a minute once she thought she had it, she spoke.

 _Phantom girl? are you there?'_ She asked urgently.

' **Saturn girl?'** Phantom girl replied urgently.  
"She's alive." Saturn girl said aloud which made the men happy.

' _Yes it's me? Are you okay?'_ She asked once again.

' **Not really, I feel like a beat up punching bag, my powers aren't working, and Drax has me cornered.'** Phantom girl replied which caused fear to be evident on Irma's face.

"What's wrong?" Lightning lad asked.

"Her powers aren't working, and Drax has her cornered." She informed and could see the fear and worry on everyone's face especially Timberwolf's.

' _Don't worry, Brainy is working on fixing the trans dimensional device.'_ She reassured.

' **Hurry, please. Ahh!'** Tinya screamed and Saturn girl knew this wasn't good.

' _Tinya! What's going on'_

' **Drax, Help'** And the link was gone and Irma's eyes stopped glowing.

"Is Tinya okay?" Timberwolf asked and Saturn girl could faintly hear all of his worried thoughts from how loud they were.

"I don't think so." Saturn girl replied.

"Brainy, how long do you think it will take for the device to work?" Superman asked.

"I should have it at least put together by morning. Until then I suggest the rest of you get to sleep." Brainy said and everyone left to let him work in peace.

Hoping that their friend will be alright.

* * *

AN: Okay once again sorry about it being short but I hope that you all enjoy it and my other stories. Until next time, I love you all good night R&R (mic drop, moon walk)


	5. Lost and Found

Alone in the phantom zone

* * *

Summary: Takes place during place during season one episode 4 'Phantoms' What if instead of Phantom girl returning a minute after everyone else, she gets stranded in the phantom zone with no way out.

* * *

AN: Okay, I know I said I would post the Ben 10 remake first but I just couldn't resist. And I am sorry about it's shortness and I will try to make the next one longer and post the remake later tonight or tomorrow, now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 5: lost and found

* * *

Timberwolf was in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was trying to fall asleep but couldn't, not while knowing Phantom girl was hurt and in danger.

He hadn't known her for long and didn't know why he felt this, but her in a situation like this just hurt him inside. It felt as bad as it would to get shot. He was trying to figure out why he felt like this but just couldn't come up with a conclusion. All he knew was that he wanted to do something, anything to make sure she got back safely.

Deciding to ditch the idea of sleep, he got out of bed and headed to Brainy's lab. When he got there he saw Brainy working on some circuitry and some of the machine reconstructed. Brainy looked up and saw Timberwolf standing by the door, curious as to why he was here.

"Timberwolf, why are you here?" Brainy asked going back to his work while he spoke and Timberwolf walking to the table.

"Hoping there was something I could do to help. Can't sleep as well." The lupine boy replied looking at all of the broken pieces, circuitry, and tools on the table.

"Not really, I have everything pretty much under control, but thank you for the offer." Brainy replied then looked up to see the sad look on Timberwolf's face then thought for a moment. "Well, you could go up to the roof and check to see if there are any other parts to the machine."

"Thanks Brainy." Timberwolf said and headed to the roof to find anything more to help get Phantom girl back, hopefully safe and sound.

* * *

Phantom girl's eyes started to flutter open and she groaned in pain, feeling worse then when she went to sleep. She looked around to see that she was still in the cave and Drax was still there as well. He was leaning against the wall across from her and chuckled darkly seeing her wake up.

"Well, seems you have finally woken up," He said pushing himself off the wall and walking over to her. "Now the fun can begin."

She tried to get up but it hurt to move and she felt really weak. Once he got over to her he bent down, grabbed a big chunk of her hair and pulled her up and she winced.

"If I can't get my revenge on Superman, I will just get it on you." He told and let go of her hair but not before punching her in the gut. He then used his right hand which was his free hand to grab her right shoulder and threw her into the wall behind them.

Her back hit against it and her head as well and she fell to the ground and remain conscious this time. He flew over to her and kicked her which caused her to move slightly to the side.

"No one can save you now." He said and started to do an evil laugh but stopped when he saw a glow from the mouth of the cave where a portal was open and he could see a figure coming through.

* * *

It is now morning,well 9 in the morning within the real world. Brainy managed to repair the device with the help of Timberwolf, although all he really did was find more pieces and hand him tools.

Brainy had called everyone into his lab to figure out what the heck to do now. Superman, Saturn girl, and Lightning lad all came in looking a bit tired.

"So what's with the device Brainy?" Superman because the three that came in do not know that it is done yet.

"It is finished, and ready to use to get Phantom girl back." Brainy replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lightning lad asked sounding fully awake.

"Well, now the device creates a portal linking the dimensions and can only be open for a few minutes at a time. So what we must do is send someone through attached by a tether to retrieve Phantom girl but they will only have a few minutes to do so." Brainy explained and they were all processing this information.

"So who will we send through?" Saturn girl asked.

"I'm going." Timberwolf told looking stone faced. Brainy had told him this info before and once he heard he had wanted to go. He promised himself that if there was a way to bring her back that he would do it and this fell into the category.

So he would go get her, and possibly kick Drax's butt while he was at it.

* * *

AN: I hope you all enjoy and look forward to the rest now R&R, I love you all, goodnight. (mic drop, moon walk)


	6. Return to the phantom zone

Alone in the phantom zone

* * *

Summary: Takes place during place during season one episode 4 'Phantoms' What if instead of Phantom girl returning a minute after everyone else, she gets stranded in the phantom zone with no way out.

* * *

AN: Okay another chapter which I hope that you all love and the Ben 10 remake will be up tomorrow and I would like to make a note that Gem-of-Scath wrote a part of this and came up with the title for the chapter, now on with the show

* * *

Chapter 6: Return to the phantom zone

* * *

Timberwolf was securing the belt around his waist that was connected to the tether. Didn't need it falling off and him stuck in the phantom zone along with Phantom girl. It was a rescue mission for her, he didn't need another one for her and him.

Brainy was setting up the device, Saturn girl helping to get as close to Phantom girl as possible while Superman and Lightning lad were getting some mats from the gym. They were doing this in case Timberwolf and Phantom girl come back the same way they did which was with a hard landing.

After a few minutes, the two males came in with the mats and placed them done and Saturn girl announce: "We're ready."

"Same here." Timberwolf added, wanting to go back to the phantom zone to get their friend back.

"Remember Timberwolf, you only have a few minutes, we will contact you if you are still there when there is one minute left." Brainiac said and T nodded. Brainy then turned the device on and the portal opened a few feet in front of the wolf boy. He ran to it and jumped through, leaving his friends to hope that he was successful and their friend was alright.

* * *

Timberwolf landed in a cave that was very dimly lit, and growled at the sight.

Phantom girl on the ground, trembling slightly, rips and tears along her costume, Her face was extremely pale and tear stains upon her cheeks. It was obvious that she was hurt and in pain and he blamed it on Drax who was hovering a few feet away from the ghost girl.

He growled angrily and spatted out: "What have you done to her?!"

Drax just had a wicked smile on his face knowing that Timberwolf didn't like seeing Phantom girl in pain.

"Why,I just roughed her up a bit, like this." And with that he quickly flew over to Phantom girl and kicked her in the gut. She let out a gasp of pain and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Timberwolf growled at this and started to venture forward until Drax grabbed Phantom girl by the arm forcefully pulling her up which she whimpered in pain at and held her in front of him as a human shield.

"Not one step forward, or the girl gets it." Drax threatened tightening his grip on Tinya's arms.

Timberwolf growled at the predicament he was in. He couldn't get through to Drax without Phantom girl getting hurt and she needed immediate medical attention. He needed to think of something, and fast.

"What's wrong wolf, afraid to fight me? Care about the girl too much? Well I will make sure you won't have to worry about her again." Drax said and once again threw Phantom girl into a wall and this caused her to pass out as she landed to the ground.

Drax started to near Phantom girl to finish the job but Timberwolf lunged at him but went straight through the phantom prince and turned back to face him.

"Hm, seems you can't attack as well. Seems no one will be able to save either of you now." Drax stated and Timberwolf was just getting madder and madder at Drax. Timberwolf let out a vicious growl and feeling new found rage within him.

His body began to grow, limbs contorting into large muscular claws. A muzzle full of razor sharp fangs grew from his face. Throwing his head back in a feral roar, his body fully transformed into that of a beast once more.

Drax was very startled by this and backed up a bit. He didn't know Timberwolf had the ability to do this and wasn't sure what he was capable of in this state.

(Gem-of-Scath's part begins)

Brin's eyes were aimed at Phantom girls motionless form lying just beyond Drax. With a growl, his head turned towards Drax and he let loose a snarl before stepping forward. Drax stepped back with each step forward Brin took towards him until he was backed up against the cave wall. He put his muzzle up in front of Drax's face and snorted, letting out a low and threatening growl and making sure to bare his fangs. Drax flinched and turned his head away from the beast.

Satisfied with the fear he instilled in the kryptonian, Brin turned his attention back to his reason for returning to the phantom zone. Tinya was lying on the ground; beaten, bruised, and bloodied. He lifted her into his arms, careful of his claws so as not to harm her anymore holding her bridal style. With her now in his protection, he began running back to where the portal lay open behind him.

Drax, seeing as his plaything was escaping him, snapped back into action "NO! If I'm trapped here, then you will be too!" With a yell, he launched himself towards Brin. His attack however, was short lived as Brin immediately spun to face Drax and released a loud and angry roar directly in his face, once again leaving the kryptonian stunned. With that, Brin leapt through the portal; it quickly closing behind him.

(Gem-of-Scath's part ends)

* * *

Back at the HQ, as the portal started to close Brin jumped through looking more feral than usual holding an unconscious Tinya in his arms who did not look in good shape.

The portal closed behind the two and everyone was startled to see Brin in the state that he was currently in and figured it was caused by what happened in the phantom zone.

"Brin, are you alright?" Superman asked coming closer and Brin growled at him and Superman backed up then.

"Let's get Tinya to the med bay." Brainy suggested being the next one to get near Brin but when he was close to Tinya, Brin snarled at him and Brainy backed up in shock with wide eyes.

"What's his deal?" Lightning lad asked which earned him a growl from Timberwolf.

"Let me try." Saturn girl said and walked towards her friends until Brin started to growl at her knowing where to stop.

"Brin, we know you're worried for Tinya, we all are. But unless you let us help her she won't get better, so please calm down in order to help her." Saturn girl tried reasoning in a calm tone.

At this statement, Brin looked down to the girl cradled in his arms. He saw how bad she looked and this caused him to actually think and let them help. He returned back to his normal form and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

They were all then startled by him walking out but knew he was heading to the med bay and followed.

* * *

AN: Okay done which I hope you all loved and now R&R, I love you all, good night (mic drop, moon walk)


	7. gobble gobble gobble

AN: gobble gobble gobble, Turkey day is approaching, better known as thanksgiving. So I have decided to give you fans much awaited updates because i kinda have been slacking which I am truly sorry for and this is my way of saying sorry. The stories I plan to update will be

1\. Alone in the phantom zone

2\. As fate would have it

3\. Does time change us

4\. Friend enemy or frenemy

5\. GLTAS continued

6\. Jealousy kills the cat:Thy name is adonis

7\. No honor among bros remake

8\. Voltron: Legendary defender remake

I might add more depending on how much time I have left from finishing the updates for these 8. So until then, R&R, I love you all, good night and all that jazz. (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
